Conectando los puntos
by Estrella'black
Summary: Estrella'Black. Un tarde de lluvia en casa de Jake. Dedicado a Virgrin.


Conectando los puntos

**Disclaimer: **Estrellita ya tenía de disclaimer el clásico «Crepúsculo no me pertenece.», así que me dije «Nones, Anna, tienes que ponerle uno (no) decente» :D. Tuailait no nos pertenece, ¿saben?, es de una tal Meyer, no sé si la conozcan, pero ella es la de los billetes, la fama... *suspira*.

**Nota: **Hola, gente(: Me dieron ganas de re-leer uno de mis one-shots, que lleva la frase de una de mis canciones favoritas de The Spill Canvas; «It's the way that you blush when you're nervous». Lo que me hizo recordar viejos tiempos y seguir escuchando música de ellos y simplemente tenía que escribir algo con una frase de 'Connect The Dots'. Les recomiendo tre-men-da-men-te el escuchar esa canción, porqué es hermosa y sexy y la amo. Otra cosa, hace _años _que no escribo nada. Srsly. No me odien(?) por esto D:

Situado en Luna Nueva (:

**Dedicado a: **Virgrin. :) Un Jake/Bella de mi corazón al tuyo, pequeña ;) ¡Espero que te guste!

Gracias a Annie por betear y cambiarme el disclaimer :3 ¡Te amo, dude!

:-.-:

«Don't you just love the feeling of my fingertips, circling your lips.

Don't you just love the desire taking hold of you. I can tell you do.»

:-.-:

—¿Qué? —le pregunté a Jake. Mi voz sonó un poco más grosera de lo que pretendía.

Jake sonrió.

—_¿¡Quéeeeeeeee!?_ —Repetí, con un resoplido—, ¡Deja de mirarme así!

—¿Así cómo? —Preguntó, queriendo hacerse el inocente.

Rodé los ojos. —Así tan… fijamente. Estás incomodándome.

El licántropo frunció el ceño. —Pero si no estoy haciendo nada.

Gruñí. —No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo. No estoy de humor.

Suspiró. —Vale. Dejaré de hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo. Pero sólo porque no quiero que te vayas.

Arqueé una ceja, mientras decidía si podía confiar en él o no. Jacob me regaló una enorme sonrisa blanca y no pude evitar soltar una risita antes de volver al libro que leía junto a la ventana de su garaje.

Sentí una mirada sobre mí y mis ojos parpadearon involuntariamente. Bajé el libro y lo puse sobre mi regazo, sólo para encontrarme con Jacob mirándome fijamente, de nuevo.

—¡Basta! —Demandé—. Estoy hablando enserio, Jake. Si sigues así voy a… acusarte con Billy.

Charlie estaba trabajando y afuera llovía con fuerza, así que en realidad no podía irme de aquí aunque quisiera.

Jacob soltó una carcajada burlona. —¿Qué vas a decirle? —Preguntó—, ¿«Billy, tu hijo está mirándome»?

Sacudí mi cabeza. —Más bien; tu hijo está _acosándome_.

El chico me sonrió. —No entiendo por qué estás tan de mal humor.

Suspiré, poniendo el libro de lado y saliendo del hueco de la ventana de un brinco. —Yo tampoco.

Ambos nos sonreímos y Jake, que estaba sentado en el piso, me abrió los brazos, invitándome a sentarme con él. Me dejé caer de rodillas al piso suavemente, para luego darme la vuelta y acomodarme de manera en que mi espalda estuviera recargada en el pecho del chico; y sus brazos me rodearan con firmeza. Me había acostumbrado a que me sostuviera de esta manera cada vez que necesitaba consuelo o me sentía cansada y su pecho pronto se había convertido en mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Jacob diariamente bromeaba con que lo había tomado de almohada, recargadera, cama y de más.

—Además —añadió en voz baja—, no estaba mirándote para molestarte. Te ves muy linda hoy.

Bufé. —Sí, claro.

Jacob rió. —¿Es que tu no conoces el «_gracias_»? ¿Un «tú también te ves extremadamente atractivo hoy, Jake» seguido de un guiño, tal vez, después de que te hago un cumplido?

Sonreí. —Dijiste linda, no extremadamente atractiva.

Jake dejó que su barbilla descansara contra mi cabeza, y la sentí moverse mientras hablaba. —Ambas aplican para ti.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba salir un suspiro cansado, sintiéndome adormilada.

Jake se acomodó de manera en que su rostro ya no estaba encima de mi cabeza, sino al lado de la misma, y podía sentir su piel acariciar suavemente mi mejilla. Me tensé. Apretó casi inconscientemente su agarre en mi cintura, frotó su nariz ligeramente contra la parte de atrás de mi oído, para después olerme el cabello.

—Jake —murmuré—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada —Suspiró, y su cálido aliento me hizo estremecer.

Tomé sus manos para desenroscarlas de mí, y me alejé de él mientras me daba la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Me miró ceñudo. Le devolví el gesto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Repetí en un susurro.

Jacob se acercó, estirando su mano para acariciar suavemente mis labios con la punta de sus dedos. Me alejé un poco más, mirándolo con seriedad. Suspiró y se hizo para atrás, recargando el peso de su torso sobre las palmas de sus manos.

—¿Ibas a besarme? —Pregunté, estudiando su expresión desilusionada.

—¿Ibas a impedírmelo?

Me encogí de hombros. —Sí —Respondí, después de haberlo pensado mejor.

—¿Por qué?

—Porqué… ¡Porqué si! No quiero tener más que una amistad con nadie en este momento. Y un beso entre nosotros complicaría todo —Admití, cruzando los dedos porque no se enfadara conmigo y todo entre nosotros cambiara. Lo último que quería era perder a Jake.

La puerta principal de la casa de Jake se cerró con un estruendo, y Jacob y yo nos miramos.

—Mi viejo se ha ido —el chico sonrió—. ¿Quieres ir a la sala a ver películas de terror?

Solté una risita por el cambio tan brusco de humor de mi mejor amigo, pero pronto llegué a la conclusión que lo hacía para distraerme y que pudiéramos olvidarnos del momento incómodo por el cual acabábamos de pasar.

—Vamos.

Jacob se puso de pie y luego me tendió una mano, levantándome sin esfuerzo alguno. Apagó la luz del garaje y me empujó hacia afuera, siguiéndome de cerca y cerrando la puerta para que no pudiera volver a entrar. Grité cuando la lluvia comenzó a caerme de lleno en el rostro, y golpeé a Jake en el brazo cuando me impidió abrir la puerta, enroscando su brazo en mi cintura y arrojándome al frente cada vez que lo intentaba, muriéndose de la risa.

Me sonrió cuando las puertas estuvieron aseguradas, y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta principal de su casa.

—¡Quien llegue al último prepara las botanas! —Gritó, dejándome atrás.

Comencé a correr detrás de él lo más fuerte que podía, riendo y gritando incoherencias, mientras veía pedazos de su sincera y jovial sonrisa cada vez que miraba hacia atrás. Pensando en que era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido en toda mi vida, y lo mucho que lo amaba.

Tal vez sí quería besarlo, después de todo.

:-.-:

¿Reviews? :D ¿No? D: ¿Ni siquiera si digo _por favor_? 8-)


End file.
